sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Ирина Бйорно
Ирина Бйорно (Bjørnø) (до замужества Кожевникова Ирина Николаевна), 16 января 1959 года, Москва — советский физик и писатель. Кандидат физико-математических наук (1987), асс. профессор (доцент) (1993) Биография Ирина Бйорно (урожд. Кожевникова) родилась 16 января 1959 года в Москве. Закончила московскую школу № 619 с золотой медалью и поступила на физический факультет Московского Государственного Университета (МГУ) в 1977 году. Отец — Кожевников Николай Николаевич (1928), инженер-гидростроитель, мать — Кожевникова (Платонович) Луиза Борисовна (1932—2012), бухгалтер. С 1977 Ирина Бйорно училась на физическом факультете МГУ и одновременно работала на факультете электроники. Она активно занималась общественной работой в Комитете ВЛКСМ МГУ. Была отмечена в годы учебы Стипендией Ленина и входила в число лучших студентов России (ежегодный правительственный знак). В 1984 году получила диплом кафедры Волновых процессов (руководитель Сухоруков А.П.) и поступила в аспирантуру АН СССР, Институт Общей Физики. Защитила кандидатскую диссертацию в отделе Бункина Ф.В. в 1987 году и стала работать в Отделе Волновых Явлений по специальности лазерная физика — с 1989 года в должности старшего научного сотрудника. В годы учебы в аспирантуре закончила школу переводчиков и занималась общественной работой в международной комиссии ЦК ВЛКСМ. в 1991 была приглашена работать в Датский Технический университет, где получила звание доцента в 1992, а в 1993 году — звание асс. профессора. В Датском Техническом Университете она создала научную лабораторию по применению ультразвука в промышленности и запатентовала часть своих открытий. В научной печати опубликовала с 1989 до 2010 около 200 научных работ1. Имеет несколько патентов2. участвовала в научных конференциях3 и читала научные лекции по вопросам подводной акустики и ультразвука по всему миру. В 2000 основала вместе со своим мужем, профессором Лайфом Бйорно, инженерно-исследовательскую фирму УльтраТех, где исполняла обязанности директора фирмы до 2012 года. С 2000 до 2003 училась в Копенгагенской Школе Бизнеса (Н. Брок). Закончила со степенью МБА по специальности «Интернациональный бизнес». В 2011 основала свое издательство «Belbooks»4, где издаёт книги. С этого времени Ирина Бйорно перешла полностью на писательскую деятельность. К настоящему времени опубликовала 45 книг на 3 языках: русском, датском и английском. Была номинантом национальной премии «Писатель года» и «Поэт года» в 2012—2017 году. В 2011 была награждена первой национальной премией Амазон за новеллу «Пилот» (по-датски5). С 2014 по 2017 работала журналистом в датской газете «Den Korte Avis» со своей еженедельной колонкой6. Общественная деятельность 2012—2017 — член правления «Общества Датского языка»7 С 2016— член центрального правления объединенных церквей Дании «Церкви и СМИ»8 С 2012 — член общества военных моряков Дании9 С 2015 — член Российского Союза Писателей С 2017 — председатель Правления Российской Культурной Миссии в Копенгагене (РКМД)10 С 2017 — член Оргкомитета Съезда НКО России11 Публикации и книги * 33 несчастья * Варварино счастье (там же и другие изданные книги) 12 * В доме на Садовой (приключения Цацы) — счастливые 60-сятые * Доброе Утро (для самых маленьких) — стихи и мультфильмы * Женская Песня — сборник рассказов о женской судьбеИстр * Истории, написанные золотым пером * Калейдоскоп 2013 Искатели приключений — сборник рассказов * Калейдоскоп 2014 Магический Квадрат — сборник рассказов * Календарь Надежды 2015 * Медвежий Остров — рассказы о природе и животных * Пересмешник — сатирические рассказы и стихи * Планета Вампиров — политическая фантазия * Письма к Президенту Путину13 — размышления о королевском социализме * Полина и Пеликан, часть 1 и 2 — для детей от 2 до 5 * Приключения кота Колбаскина14 * Приключения навозного жука в трёх странах * Сны Иисуса — Пасхальная мистерия15 * Татуировки — сборник рассказов * Guidance to…happy Death… (на английском) * Secrets of Energy in your Life (на английском) * Happy Families or How to build one (на английском) * De Gyldne regler for Sund Kost (на датском) * Cougar (на датском) * Kaleidoscope (на датском) * 10 Danske Lignelser (на датском) Награды В 2015 году удостоена ордена «За заслуги перед отечественной культурой»16. Ссылки # Irina Bjørnø - Publications - DTU Orbit (англ.). orbit.dtu.dk. # Corporeal condition assessment and food selection. # Irina Bjørnø - DTU Orbit (англ.). orbit.dtu.dk. # Belbooks - ebooks in russian, danish and english. Belbooks - ebooks in russian, danish and english. # Belbooks - ebooks in russian, danish and english. Belbooks - ebooks in russian # Den Korte Avis | Irina Bjorno (da-DK). denkorteavis.dk. # Årbøger Arkiv - Modersmål-Selskabet (da-DK). # Irina Bjørnø, Taastrup (da-DK). KLF, Kirke & Medier. # Brøndby Marineforening. # РКМД Российсккая Культурная Миссия в Дании # Съезд НКО России. # Ирина Бйорно.Варварино счастье. # Письма к Президенту Путину # Приключения кота Колбаскина # Спас # Den Korte Avis | Skribent i Den Korte Avis, Irina Bjørnø, får en medalje for sin formidling af kultur (da-DK). denkorteavis.dk. Категория:Русские поэты Категория:Физики России Категория:Журналисты по алфавиту Категория:Русские писатели Категория:Публицисты Категория:Общественные деятели Категория:Общественные организации Категория:Международные организации Категория:Печатные издания Категория:Блогеры